


More than just Friends

by Unpredictable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpredictable/pseuds/Unpredictable
Summary: Muggle AU. Hermione was  feeling lonely so she called Harriet over her home and fun begins.





	More than just Friends

"I still can't believe he stood me up," I exclaimed to my best friend Harriet. "He is the one who asked me out, then never met me at the theatre!"

"You never know, maybe he couldn't make it, Hermione. And since you don't have a cell phone, he couldn't call you to let you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It still sucks. So, want to come over and keep me company? My parents are going out for dinner and I don't wan to be here alone."

"Sure. I'll be over soon." As soon as I hung up, I knew that tonight would be the night that I made love to my best friend of 8 years. My parents weren't coming home until the early morning so I had plenty of time to seduce her. 

Harriet walked into the house with her overnight bag and we went straight up to my room. We turned on a movie and talked for a little bit. "Hey, I'm going to go change for bed. I'll be right back," I said. 

"Ok, I'll change while you're gone." Perfect. I grabbed what was normally my nightshirt, but I had a sheer black teddy wrapped inside of it so she wouldn't see. I walked out of the room, and pulled it to meet the frame without actually closing it. I could see Harriet changing in the mirror and as she stripped, I got more and more turned on. Her perfect white skin that had rarely been touched by the sun, her slim waist and flared hips. Her gorgeous breasts, high and firm with pointed pink nipples, begging to be ravished by me. She stripped completely bare and I saw for the first time ever her neatly trimmed bush. She never shaved, but she kept herself well groomed I knew. The sight was almost too much. As she pulled on a pair of loose boxer shorts over her bare ass and a little camisole, I turned and went to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and couldn't help myself. As I pulled off each item of clothing I stroked whatever body part I could reach. My breasts, my tummy, my ass, my thighs. Each touch made me so hot. When I was finally standing nude in the bathroom I ran my hands over my breasts again, pinching and tugging on my nipples. I heard a slight gasp in the hallway and dropped my hands. Was Harriet watching me, the way I had watched her? I walked to the door and peeked out. I saw the door to my bedroom closing behind her and smiled. This was going to be easier than I thought. I hurried and finished dressing, no longer needing to touch myself because I could see the rest of the night in my head. Harriet would do all of the touching I needed.

I walked slowly to the bedroom and peeked once again inside. I saw Harriet pinching her own nipples the way I had done my own. One of her hands slowly slid down to her pussy and slipped underneath her boxers. I opened to door, hoping she wouldn't hear it. Her eyes were closed so I didn't have to worry about her seeing me and stopping. She was gasping and writhing in pleasure and I had to touch her. I placed my hand on her bare thigh. "Oh my God! What are you doing?" she asked. 

"I know you were watching me, and I saw you touching yourself. You were thinking about me weren't you? It's okay. I want you to. Would I be dressed this way if I didn't like you that way?"

"I...I'm not sure what I want," she said. Both of us were 18-year-old virgins and had never even really done more than kissed boys. I had never thought of another woman the way I thought about her...constantly. I was pretty sure that she had never done anything with another girl either. "Harriet, can I kiss you?" 

"I guess so, if you really want to." 

"I do. If you want me to stop anything, just let me know. I won't do anything you don't want me to." 

"Wait, I thought you said you just wanted to kiss me?" 

"Oh Harriet, I've wanted to do more than just kiss you for a very long time. Every time I look at you or think about you, I get so hot and wet. You are gorgeous, I want to kiss every part of you." 

"Oh. Well, I think you are pretty too, and I think about you too sometimes. But it's wrong, isn't it? To do anything because we are both girls." 

"It doesn't bother me. All I know is that I want you more than I could even imagine. Now, just relax and if I do something you don't want me to, just tell me to stop." 

"OK." 

She leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes, her hands flat on the bed, her legs pressed tightly together. "I said relax, I'm not going to hurt you." 

"I know, I am just nervous." I leaned forward and kissed her. I pressed my lips against hers softly. Testing the waters to see how receptive she was. At first, she was still tightlipped and unresponsive. I lightly licked at her lips and moaned at their softness. She kissed me back and even started to become more aggressive with her mouth. She bit my lower lip and licked it. When I moaned, she did the same thing to my top lip. I shifted my weight so that I was laying next to her and I placed my hand on her breast, on top of her thin camisole. Her nipple tightened even more than it already was. When she pressed her chest further up into my hand, I responded by pinching her nipple and rolling it between my thumb and fingers. I grabbed her breast with my entire hand and massaged it, pulled it, pushed it into her chest. I did anything that I knew I enjoyed when I did it to myself. She sat up and ripped the shirt over her head. She squeezed my hand harder, showing me what she wanted. 

"Harder," she said. "I like it rough. I like it to hurt a little." Wow, I thought. We are more alike than I knew. 

"Sit up," I told her. When she did, I hurriedly pulled her cami over her head so that her breasts were bared to me. "I knew you were gorgeous Harriet, but these are perfect," I said as I bent down to suckle her nipple. First one, then as I had that one hard as a pebble, I moved to the other one. She moaned as I sucked as much of her boob into my mouth as I could. 

"More Hermione, please. It feels so good." 

"Have you ever had an orgasm Harriet?" I asked. 

"Of course. I am 18, just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm a prude," she laughed. 

"Okay, I just didn't want you to freak out when I make it happen to you tonight." I reached down and tugged her shorts over her smooth hips, stopping every inch to place a kiss on the skin I had just unveiled. The closer I got to her pussy, the stronger her smell became. My mouth started watering, even though I had never touched any other woman there. I had tasted myself occasionally after getting myself off, but this was different. When I finally got her shorts off of her and onto the floor, I slowly started to ease her legs apart. 

"Wait, Hermione. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. Sit back and let me look at you." 

"Gladly my dear. Your wish is my command." She started just by looking at my moderately large breasts, and licked her lips. "Touch me Harriet, please. I need you to." She reached out and softly stroked the skin above my teddy with her fingertips. My nipples hardened immediately. She took that as a good sign because she pulled my straps down off my shoulders and bared my boobies to her eyes. My arms were essentially trapped against my sides, but I wasn't complaining. She leaned over and licked my nipple. I gasped from the contrast of her warm tongue and the cool air. She giggled and proceeded to do the same to my other tit. I groaned form the pleasure of it. She paused, and I thought that she took it the wrong way. But when I opened my eyes, I saw that she was moving around behind me to unbuckle my outfit. As it loosened, I let it fall as far as possible before I had to help it off. "It seems it is stuck Harriet. Help me out?" She got on her knees to remove it from my ankles and ran her hands up the insides of my thighs. 

"Lay back down on the bed, Hermione." I did so without a word. When she started to ease my legs open, I only moved as quickly or slowly as her hands did. When I was spread open for her, she stared for a minute at my shaved pussy. 

"It's beautiful. How does it feel?" 

"Well, why don't you find out for yourself?" She stroked my outer lips and remarked on it's silkiness. When her finger "accidentally" slid between my lips, I jerked from the suddenness and she gasped from the heat. She withdrew her finger and sat back on the bed. 

"I think I'm ready for you to play with me now."

She situated herself comfortably and I started kissing her again. I wanted her as comfortable and relaxed as possible. If I ever wanted this to happen again, I had to make sure she enjoyed it more than she ever thought possible. I moved my mouth to her breasts and my hand to her center. She spread her legs open and I began to stroke her lips as she had petted mine. But when I spread her lips and dipped a finger in her honey, she knew it was no accident. I brought my finger to her mouth and we both tasted her. I slithered my way down her body until my face was level with her cunt. I could see her clit poking out like a little pea. I gently opened her up and softly stroked my tongue from her perineum to her clit. She gasped as I touched her clit, but pushed her hips up into my face. I squeezed her nipples as I started to eat her with all my heart. She was grinding into me and I loved it. Who needs to breathe when you are surrounded by a woman's juice? I licked erratically. Slow, then fast. Up and down, then side to side. I was being as unpredictable as I could. Apparently it was working. Within minutes I could feel her muscles tighten and her thighs clamp around my head. As the breath exploded from her body with a scream, her juices flowed even more heavily into my awaiting mouth. When she finally relaxed and collapsed on the bed, I moved up and kissed her deeply, with my face covered in her juice. 

"That was amazing Hermione. Thank you. I guess it's my turn now, huh?" 

"All in good time my dear. We have the whole night ahead of us, and just think, tomorrow is Saturday!"  
"Oh God, Hermione. That feels so good. I love when you lick my pussy!"

Harriet had finally gotten very comfortable with the idea of their new friendship, and Hermione was going to take advantage of every second they had alone. When Harriet had drifted off to sleep, Hermione had spent some time gathering her favorite toys so that when they got to play again, there was no time wasted. 

And when Harriet took too long waking up, Hermione decided to help her along with oral and manual stimulation. She licked and finger-fucked her to at least two orgasms before she was fully awake, and Harriet wasn't anywhere near ready to let her stop. 

Hermione pulled her head away from Harriet's cunt and bent over the side of the bed. 

"Hermione, come back. Why'd you stop?"

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I just thought it might be fun to add a few things." She held up a medium sized vibrator and started it buzzing.

"Why do you have that? you were doing just fine without it," Harriet said.

Hermione didn't say anything, but she placed the buzzin tip on Harriet's clit and started sucking on her nipples. She alternated from one to the other, biting one while pinching the other. 

Then Hermione started to lick and bite her way down Harriet's pale skin, leaving red marks at every point. She moved the vibrator into Harriet's pussy and started sucking on her clit. Once Harriet was writhing, on the verge of another orgasm, she replaced the vibrator and licked Harriet's pink asshole. 

"Oooooohhhhhhhh Gawd. I'm cumming! Fuck yeah!"

It pushed her over the edge and she humped Hermione's face, unable to control herself. Hermione slowed and then stopped the vibrator, allowing Harriet to come down from her high. When she was finally aware of her surroundings again, Harriet said that she had never thought she would enjoy that, but wow. 

Hermione laughed, and told her that If she liked that, just wait. She rolled Harriet onto her stomach and was kissing her ass cheeks. She leaned over and grabbed another toy. After a few minutes of nothing new, Harriet looked over her shoulder to see Hermione strapping on a huge cock. It looked so silly, big black and rubbery. But it looked like so much fun. 

"I can't wait to feel this in my pussy," Harriet said. But Hermione giggled and told her that it wasn't going into her pussy. 

"Well, where...Oh. I don't know. Hermione, it looks so big!"

"Well, that's kind of the point. Don't worry, I won't hurt you Harriet." 

With that, she pulled Harriet hips and ass into the air and started kissing her cheeks again. Then, she started to lick all over Harriet's ass, slowly working her way to her rosebud. Hermione lightly licked all over and around her anus before sticking her tongue into it. 

Harriet was moaning and moving her hips around, trying to force Hermione's tongue in deeper. Hermione stuck two fingers into Harriet's pussy and found that it was dripping wet. She scooped out some fo her juices and rubbed them all over Harriet's anus. When she started to work one finger into her ass, Harriet moaned. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Hermione asked.

"God no, I want more! Please." Harriet was begging. So Hermione stuck a second finger in and started to twist and pump her fingers. Harriet's ass was so tight, she could hardly believe it. When it felt like she had gotten used to the two fingers, Hermione started to stretch her out a little bit so she could add the third. Harriet groaned and told her to just fuck her with the dildo already. 

"I need to feel that big cock stretch my ass. Fuck me as hard as you can," she said. 

Hermione smiled, thinking of how shy Harriet had been just a few hours ago. So, making sure that Harriet's asss was well lubed with her own pussy juice, Hermione started to ease teh strap-on into her ass, knowing how painful it could be, even when you were desperate for it. 

Harriet was having none of that. She rocked back and forth on the dildo and sank it deep into her bowels. She groaned and started fucking herself with it. Hermione reached under and started to play with Harriet's cunt and her clit. When Harriet sounded like she was ready to cum, Hermione pulled her head back by her hair and pinched her nipples as hard as she thought Harriet could stand. 

Harriet screamed out in ecstasy and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. 

Hermione lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. She started the shower while Harriet recuperated. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it, then pulled Harriet into the stall with her. 

Harriet leaned against the door while Hermione soaped her up. She started to get more excited and decided it was her turn to pleasure Hermione. So she took the soap and rubbed it all over Hermione's body. When she moved to Hermione's pussy, Harriet knelt down in the shower so she could see everything that she was doing. She rubbed her fingers all over Hermione's clit and pussy lips, before moving back to clean her asshole. 

She rubbed around the little button and felt her finger slip in part way on one pass. When Hermione moaned, she went back and stuck her finger in a little bit further. 

Remembering how good it felt to her, Harriet started to pump her slim finger in and out of Hermione's ass. She rinsed off her pussy while still fingering her asshole and started to lick and suck her clit. 

It didn't take long for Hermione to cum, and when she did, they rinsed off and climbed out of the shower together. 

They walked over to Hermione's bedroom again, dripping water all over the floor. When they made it to the bed, Hermione laid back and pulled Harriet on top of her. 

They kissed for a little bit, but soon got tired of it. Harriet looked at Hermione with a little gleam in her eye and said "there is something I've always wanted to try." 

Hermione told her to go ahead and try it so Harriet kneeled above Hermione's head, facing her feet, and lowered her pussy onto Hermione's face. Then she bent over and started to lick Hermione's pussy while Hermione was devouring her cunt and ass. 

They remained this way for a while, each of them cumming more times than they could count. When they go so tired they could barely even move their tongues, they decided to take a break for the night. Harriet righted herself and curled up in the bed next to Hermione. 

They slept curled around each other until the next morning.


End file.
